The detection, identification and quantification of specific molecules in our environment, food supply, water supply and biological samples (blood, cerebral spinal fluid, urine, et cetera) can be very complex, expensive and time consuming. Methods utilized for detection of these molecules include gas chromatography, mass spectroscopy, DNA sequencing, immunoassays, cell-based assays, biomolecular blots and gels, and myriad other multi-step chemical and physical assays.
There continues to be a high demand for convenient methodologies for detecting and measuring the levels of specific proteins in biological and environmental samples. Detecting and measuring levels of proteins is one of the most fundamental and most often performed methodologies in biomedical research. While antibody-based protein detection methodologies are enormously useful in research and medical diagnostics, they are typically not well adapted to rapid, high throughput parallel protein detection. Hence, there is a need in the art for effective, simple signal amplification and detection means.